


Stanwich Prompts (NSFW)

by Cutiebat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Multi, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Voice Kink, maybe it's bad dirty talk but it works on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiebat/pseuds/Cutiebat
Summary: A list of prompts, mostly nsfw (if not all), filled out by me. Please go to cutecootnightnight on Tumblr to request more! I'm bored and horny and need to write drabbles.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Stan Pines/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 77





	1. (Stan) Leave Your Clothes On

**Author's Note:**

> Thread Starters: Kink Edition #9

_"No, No. Leave your clothes on."_

Those words weren't meant to leave your swollen, wet lips, your voice still breathy and dreamy from the intense make-out session you had with Stan. He had you laying on the bed, naked and pinned by his weight. His large hands supported himself by placing them next to both sides of your head. He stared at you, still panting with wide eyes.

"W-what? Why?" He asked. You bit your lip, regretting your words. Your silence seemed to have inspired doubt in him, judging by his next line. "Is it... D-Do you not want to see-"

You had to cut him off right then and there. No way in hell are you gonna let him talk his way into another bout of self-loathing.

"No! I do! I mean, I always do. You have a really sexy body, Stanley." You emphasized your point by laying a hand on his chest. If you had less restraint, you'd unbutton his dress shirt and push it aside, feeling his lovely chest hair.

"It's just..." You trailed off, shame flooding you. But you'd better be honest with him to keep him from hating himself. "It feels... Kind of n-naughty like this. ...Just me. Naked."

It took him a while to understand the subtle power dynamics you were implying. Your underlying need to submit to him. You could see the gears finally click in his head as he blinked in surprise. Which quickly shifted into a smirk. Shit, you were in real danger now and you have no complaints.

"Well, if you want me to keep the suit on for a little longer, then I don't mind, pet." Oh fuck. Pet. He's calling you his pet. He lifted his hand to gently caress your cheek, a stark contrast to the dangerous glint in his eyes. You whimpered in anticipation and he gave a gravelly chuckle in reply.

He lowered himself, his stomach delightfully pressing onto you and he whispered in your ear, hot breath spilling over your skin.

"Let's see what other ways I could show you who's boss."


	2. (Stan) Bedroom Arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFAB!Reader
> 
> Like house arrest? But in the bedroom? Anyways, this isn't a prompt. Just something from my Tumblr. Give me prompts please!!

The last tour left, followed by a joyful "We put the 'fun' in no refunds!" and a loud slam from the door. Stan turned around and wiped his hands on his suit, removing the sweat from his palms and the wrinkles from his clothes.

"Yikes, thought they'd never leave. I'm gonna use the john. Hold off the next tour group, would ya, Soos?" Soos gave him a hearty salute before dashing off. Anything to please his boss, not like he'd ever be fully satisfied with the effort he gives. Not the way he was with you. 

You heard the heavy footsteps thudding across the floorboards and stirred. Light creeped in and you opened your eyes to see Stan shutting his bedroom door behind him.

He smirked right at you.

It was such a pretty sight. You. Tied up, your wrists bounded together against the headboard and your legs spread eagle. You bit your lip, shyly giving him a grin before tucking your head away into your arm and away from his gaze. He chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back.

"How you feeling, toots? Still hangin' in there?" He asked sweetly, gently rubbing a calloused palm up your thigh. You nodded with a hum before giving a complete answer.

"Yeah, but I am a bit thirsty. Also, kind of bored, not gonna lie." 

"Heh, well, I can get you some water, some soda, lemonade, milk… something that looks like milk."

You snorted at that. 

"Stan, you're gross," you teased, giving him a playful glare. He let out a laugh, slightly louder and rougher than the one he gave before. 

"And what does that make you? Do I need to remind you whose idea this was?" He traced a finger up closer and closer to your heat and you felt the need to simultaneously close and open your legs. It's true, you recalled. That embarrassing memory of you two laying on the couch, a casual conversation turned sexual about certain fantasies you've had. Of all the ones he could've picked, he chose this, while wearing that damn shit-eating grin. The nerve he had. Of course, he would pick this one. He's Stan. And you love him for it.

You didn't give him an answer this time. Instead, you nuzzled your face into the crook of your arm once more while wearing a giddy smile. It's annoying he had such an effect on you but you somehow love it all the same. Again, he chuckled and you no longer felt the finger that was once a mere inch away from your core. A clinking sound rang out, presumably his belt. You dared a glance down there and was proven right. 

"Let's get that thirst of yours quenched, eh, sweetcheeks?" You groaned at the stupid nickname, the promise of sucking him off, the masochistic grossness you feel in your stomach, and the overall lewdness of the scenario that was just beginning. He crawled over and was just about to swing a leg over. That is, until he heard Soos call up from the ground floor to alert him about the shrinking time slots he had left. 

He groaned, clearly annoyed at being interrupted, and stood up from the bed. You gave a groan yourself and flopped your head back onto the pillow. Apparently, you had eagerly raised your head in anticipation of blowing him. Typical slut. You turned your head to the side, facing away from him so you can pout in peace. But doing so exposed your cheek to a sudden coldness and you gasped at the contact. 

"Heh, I knew you'd be thirsty but, ah, thought I'd give it to ya after the blowjob. As a reward or whatever, ya know." In his hand was a cold can of Pitt Cola, something he had brought up with him that you happened to not see. He had a way of hiding things from people like a sort of stage magician. Perhaps it came with the job of working at the Mystery Shack.

"Aw, Stan. ...Wait, how am I gonna drink it?" You asked, wriggling your bound arms to show your lack of ability to hold the can yourself. He answered by bringing out a long, twirling, plastic straw with a cheeky grin. Of course he would own a crazy straw. It somehow fits him. He cracked the can open and plopped the straw right in, placed it on a coaster on top of the nightstand, and angled the straw just right so you could simply turn your head to the side and sip, which you gladly did. He patted your head as you drank in the contents happily before pulling out a tablet (it's a good thing you were able to teach him about technology, even better he was willing to learn it from you). 

"So I know you're gonna get bored and all, so here. This'll keep you entertained until I get back." He placed the tablet on the stand with the volume turned up. He had flipped on an audiobook for you. You were about to coo at him, appraising him for thinking of you like this, until you heard the words 'throbbing cock' and 'melting heat.' 

"Stan, is this erotica?" You asked, cocking an eyebrow and trying to ignore the heat spreading across your face and pooling in your nethers.

"Well, duh. You think I'm gonna let you get all distracted by something else? Nuh uh, toots. You gonna stay hot and bothered for me and you're gonna squirm for me until I get back and fill up that pretty little cunt of yours, you hear me?" He leaned over as he talked, finishing off his monologue in your ear. His hot breath and lewd words left you shuddering and you whimpered as you nodded. 

"That's my babydoll. You stay good for me, okay?" You nodded again, disappointed settling in as you felt him get up from the bed, his heat and weight leaving you feeling lonely. He was almost out the door until he turned once more towards you. 

"Oh, and think about me while you listen to the audio." And with that, he shut the door, locking it tight. You chuckled. Of course you would think about him? Who else, other than the great Stanley Pines?


	3. (Ford) Pet's Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt. Just pure self-indulgence that I've been meaning to finish. There just aren't enough Sub!Ford/Reader fics here. So I had to make do. Enjoy, ya lil' sinners!

It was a pathetic sight. Especially for someone of his age and status. No grown man with 12 Ph.D.’s would stoop so low.  _ That’s not true, but he doesn’t need to know that right now.  _

He was panting and grunting, eyebrows turned upwards and jaw slacked, tongue occasionally lolling out until he remembers to put it back in with a nervous swallow. He had his hands placed on your leg, trying so desperately hard not to grip too tight in his eagerness. You sometimes reminded him to be more gentle with a slight tug on his leash. 

But the worst of it all,  _ the best part of it all,  _ was his feverish humping against the sole of your foot. It was the only source of pleasure he was allowed today.

_ “Alright, dear. Can you tell me the difference between a positive-punishment and a negative-punishment?” Ford asked, holding up a flashcard. You sat cross-legged in front of him while he had a pen and paper next to him, marking your scores. _

_ “Please, that’s so easy,” you scoffed. He chuckled in response. _

_ “Isn’t that a good thing? This will, after all, be on your next psychology exam.” You rolled your eyes, knowing he wants to spoil you a little by peppering in questions with obvious answers to boost your confidence.  _

_ “A negative-punishment is exactly what you think it is. A bad punishment. A positive-punishment is kinky. Pure BDSM. Hence, why it’s positive.” Ford threw his head back and laughed while you joined in. Gosh, you love the sound of it. You could crack jokes all day to hear it. _

_ “Dear, please,” he said in-between chuckles. “Be serious.” You let out a few more giggles before you finally gave your answer. _

_ “A positive-punishment is added stimulation, such as spanking.” You wiggled your eyebrows at him, making him snort. “Negative-punishment, on the other hand, is the removal of good stimulation. Both are used to control the subject.” _

You smirked at the thought of using negative-punishment on him, denying him what he really wants. You spread your legs, revealing your nether regions under your black, lacey nightgown, to tease him. His reaction is exactly what you hoped for: wide eyes and quicker thrusts. 

God, is he cute. 

“Aw, Ford. You really want my cunt that badly, don’t you?” You cooed at him. His only response was a pitiful whine. You tittered, eyes narrowing. You couldn’t help but revel in your sadism, watching him become a miserable, writhing mess. 

“Ford, sweetie. You understand that I’m only doing this for your benefit, right?” You said with mock-sweetness. “This is for your own good. If I don’t punish you, you might misbehave again. We wouldn’t want that, would we?” You tugged at his leash, emphasizing your point. No response. You tugged harder, giving him a stern look. He gasped and shook his head.

“N-No, darling,” he whispered. You nodded your head, satisfied that he’s paying attention, if only a little. You’ll be sure to train him harder next time so he can show proper behavior. 

“My pet, would you remind me why I’m punishing you?” He shivered, licking his chapped lips before swallowing in a gasp so he can speak properly. It wasn’t much for his stuttering voice, but it will do.

“I-I’ve… misbehaved. I… I came too quickly. Without your p-permission.” You nodded again, feeling a small bit of pride welling up inside.  _ Such a good boy. _

“And why is that so wrong?” You asked, pulling at his leash again. He squeaked.  _ Cute. Pathetic. Adorable. I want to eat him up. I want to tease him. I want to watch him squirm. I want to make him blush. _

"B-Because…" he licked his lips again, despite knowing it will only make them more dry. "I… I have to t-train my… my endurance. And a-also, my pleasure… can't be so f-freely given. Only you, my dear, c-can give me that."

You sighed with a smile, leaning down to pet his hair. He closed his eyes with a mirrored expression of contentment. You both agree that head pats are the best, both giving and receiving. 

"Ford, you're such a good boy. Such a good, smart boy for knowing why I'm doing this for you." He shivered at your praise. You trailed your hand down to his cheek, caressing and scritching him. "Good boy. Wonderful. So smart and sweet. You're such a good pet. So well-trained. After we get you completely disciplined, maybe I can even teach you a couple tricks, hm? I think you're smart enough to learn some, right?"

You grabbed his chin and lifted his head. He opened up his beautiful blue eyes and stared at you, a mixture of confusion and awe.

"T-Tricks?" God, he's so adorable. "You… you think I can do those?" You giggled.

"Of course! I've always wanted to show off how much of a genius my pet is, but I can't do that yet. Not unless he learns a couple tricks." He paused, contemplating it, and then nodded to show his agreement. His hands are now closed, looking a little more like paws, and he settled them on either sides of your leg. He rested his chin on your knee, occasionally glancing up at you. It seems he had forgotten about his own pleasure, since you no longer feel the friction of his member rubbing against your foot anymore. 

"Ford, you've learned so much. You've been very well-behaved today. So I can think you deserve a reward." He perked up at that, straightening his back and lifting his head up to fully meet your gaze. "Go ahead… keep rubbing yourself. Keep grinding."

His eyes widen as he suddenly remembers what he had been doing, what he wanted to do. He starts thrusting again, working himself up and panting. It didn't take him long to become a grunting, moaning mess again. He wrapped his hands around your thigh, sometimes giving it an appreciative squeeze and caressing your soft skin. 

Minutes passed as you watched him enjoy himself. Suddenly, he gasped and then a high-pitched, pitiful moan escaped him and you felt his hips stutter.

"Aww, Fordsy," you leaned over. "You're close, aren't you?"

"I… I am, dear… I am."

"What do we think we should do? Should we let you cum?" He shook his head.

"No… not yet… just a little longer… feels good…"

"Oh? Are you sure you don't wanna cum now? I've been holding you back for too long, sweetie. Maybe I should be a little nicer to you."

"No, no! Not… not now! I want it. I want more!" He's so cute when he begs. You petted his hair again.

"It's alright. No need to be scared. You can do it."

"Please! I want… I want!!" His thrusting has gotten more feverish, rhythm thrown off completely.

"It's alright… just do it." He shook his head, giving a quiet whine. You leaned over to whisper in his ear.

_ "Cum for me." _

It's a Pavlovian response by this point. You bet that some day, you could say it right in his ear and he'd give you want right on the spot. He would gasp, moan high and loud, thrust erratically, and shoot white spurts of hot cum, just like right now. He let go of your leg to instead grip the bed sheets, not wanting to injure you. He rested his forehead on your knee, panting and occasionally giving another small moan as he felt the aftershocks pass through him. 

You lifted your leg, feeling the hot, sticky semen soak your stocking.

"Aw, Ford…" You pressed the ruined sock against his stomach and pushed him back until he was laying down beneath you. You stood up from your seat and towered over him, lifting your foot up so he could see what he had done.

"You made a mess on me," you cooed. He gasped and stuttered.

"B-Because-"  _ Because you told me to! _ You know he's thinking that.

"Ah-ah! I don't want to hear any excuses. Just because I gave you permission to cum doesn't mean you've received the privilege to do it on me." You hovered the foot over his face, giving him a closer look of his crime. 

"Still, maybe it's overkill to give you two punishments in one day. So how about you just clean it like always? I'll think of something for you later, okay dear?" He swallowed nervously before giving a jerky nod.

"Yes, dear." Carefully, he wrapped his fingers around your ankle, bringing you closer to his face. He licked your sole, tasting and swallowing his own cum, cleaning you up. It was a struggle not to topple over from the ticklish sensation, but you managed. Once he was done, he sealed it with a kiss like always, and you knew that was your cue to lift your foot back up and away from him.

"Good boy, Fordsy." He gave a dopey grin in response. You smiled back, feeling the warmth pool in your nether regions. You could end it here and start the aftercare session. Or you could continue and leave both of you satisfied, then start the aftercare later. 

"Hey, Ford…"

"Yes?" He looked at you expectedly with his big, bright eyes.  _ So eager… _

"You know, you did pretty well earlier, taking your punishment like you should. And I have to admit, I'm pretty riled up right now…" He stared at you, realization slowly dawning on him. You smirked back down at him.

"Perhaps, before we end this, maybe I ought to give you what you've been wanting… and what I've been wanting." You hovered over him with your feet on either side of his head. "Would you like that?" 

He nodded, wrapping his hands around your ankles, silently begging.

"Yes… yes, I would love that." You chuckled lowly as you lowered yourself, feeling his hot breath getting closer and closer to your core. He groaned, feeling your hips and butt, holding you and supporting you. You pet his hair in encouragement.

_ "Good boy." _


	4. (Stan) Mystery Shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on making this longer, but uhhh I kinda got lazy and felt bad for putting it for so long. And it's still sexy! He's still sexy. He's always sexy.

“How much do these shirts cost?”

“50 bucks.”

“50 bucks? Really?” Stan shrugged, leaning on his cane.

“Hey, you wanna complain ‘bout the price, take it to the economy. Not my fault everything’s so expensive.”

“Oh come on! How about a lover’s discount?” You suggested with a playful smirk. He scoffed.

“That will make it 60.” You pouted, glaring at him. And then gasped and pointed.

“Holy shit! What the hell is Soos doing?” Stan laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Please, like I’m gonna fall for that.” Despite his words, he felt doubt creeping in and decided to chance at one glance behind him through the window. He then took a gasp himself and started dashing outside. “No, Soos! Don’t put that in your mouth! I just finished paying the last hospital bills!”

The moment he stepped out the door, you grabbed the largest shirt you could find, _Jesus, these suckers are huge, like they could be dresses,_ and hid behind the employee door, pressing an ear against it. Moments passed and you heard footsteps passing through into the gift shop.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Pines. But you gotta believe me! Hotdog on a screwdriver is the food of the future!”

“You keep it at it, then you won’t have a future.” You heard a sharp intake of breath.

“Are you gonna fire me? Please, Mr. Pines! It’s my dream to work at the Mystery Shack! I’ll do anything! I’ll bury bodies if I have to! I’ll give you my blood!” 

“Yeesh, kid! Relax! I meant to say that it could kill you! You’re not gonna be fired. Especially since we’re so short-staffed.” A pause. That’s not good.

“Speaking of which…” You took it as a sign to book it upstairs, giggling to yourself. You know he heard you, but that’s kind of part of the fun. Still, you shut the bedroom door tight behind you and started undressing. You tore off your shoes, your shirt, pants, trying hard not to fall over. Once you were completely naked, you pulled the shirt over your head and let it fall to your knees.

_Damn, this thing is huge. Nice._ You looked at the bathroom mirror and took in the sight. The large shirt now looks more like a nightgown and you twirled around in it. It was not the most aesthetically pleasing shirt, unless you pair it just right with black, torn-up jeans and a flannel jacket, but the fabric is very soft. You played with the hem of it until you heard more footsteps.

"Alright, babe. You can quit playing games now. I know you took the shirt, so if you could just come clean-" But Stan stopped once he stepped inside and looked at you. You laughed at him and his reaction and twirled around again, showing off your new look.

"What do you think? I've been eyeing this thing for a while and thought it would make a great night-shirt. It's very soft! Feel!" You took his hands and placed them on your hips. He played with the fabric, pinching it between his fingers.

"See?" You asked, looking up at him excitedly. 

"Yeah…" he mumbled. Is he listening? Whatever, you're sure he is.

"So, would you let me keep it?" He definitely would, since you look damn good in it. But instead, he smirked at you, which meant things weren't going to go according to plan. 

"Hmm, I don't know, babe. This shirt still costs quite a bit, and you know how I don't like to give things away for free." He rubbed the fabric over your hips and waist, feeling your curves and slightly lifting the shirt up to reveal your thighs. You placed your hands on his chest to steady yourself.

"Aw, please? It's so expensive!" You pleaded, giving your best puppy-dog eyes at him.

"Exactly. Expensive." He leaned over and you felt his hot breath waft over your neck as he murmured in your ear. "You still hafta pay for it, one way or another." Well, two could play at this game.

"Oh no… but I don't have any money." You sighed, pretending to look dejected. He chuckled.

“Well, that’s a darn shame.” He slid his hands down to the hem of your shirt and trailed them back up underneath on your backside. “I guess if you don’t have any money, you’ll have to pay through other means.”

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and brought him closer to the point your noses were touching. 

“Well, then. How should I pay you back, sir?” You know he loves it when you call him sir, just as he knows you know. “I’m not very strong and I don’t have many skills. I don’t think manual labor would suit me very well, if that’s what you’re suggesting.”

“Oh, I can think of a few skills you got up your sleeve,” he said, cocking an eyebrow.

“Really? What are they?” He left you, leaving you feeling a little cold. He sat down on the bed and patted his knee.

“Sit on my lap and I’ll show you.” Oh damn, you were in for it now. You did as you were told, holding his shoulders in fear of falling back. You knew logically that he would catch you, but your survival instincts say otherwise.

“How about you start off by giving me some sugar?” He murmured, placing his hands back on your hips. You snorted.

“Sugar? Why? We baking a cake here?” He laughed at your response.

“Nah. But, it might get hot in here.” He waggled his eyebrows and you laughed at his silliness. 

“Stan, you’re such a dork,” you said, hugging him.

“Heh, you love me for it.” You do. Both of you know you do. Your only response was a kiss on the neck, followed by many more. You peppered some all over his face, making him grunt in impatience.

“Toots, come on,” he complained.

“Oh, hush. I’m just giving you some installment fees.” He chortled, shaking you a bit.

“Well, you better hurry up. We got a deadline and I don’t think you’d want any late fees, sweetie.” You giggled, loving the game you were playing. After finishing it off with a smooch on his nose, you finally settled your lips on his. 

_Man, I should’ve done this sooner._


	5. (Stan) Mystery Shirt Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I guess I felt pretty bad about not continuing the last chapter since it had so much potential. And since Ford was allowed a nice fuck while all Stan was getting was some cock-tease.  
> And then, WA-BAM! I got super horny, but instead of dealing with it manually, I decided to get creative with it and actually write some smut.  
> So here we are! Enjoy the hunkle grunkle!

You rutted your hips against his, feeling your wetness leaking through and soaking through his pants and to his bulge. You know he feels it, ‘cause the damn man won’t shut up about it.

 _“God,_ babe. You act all coy, like you don’t want this. But here ya are, humping like a dog in heat. _Mmf_ , I can _feel_ you. I can feel how much you want this. How much you want this cock.” You groaned, bracing a hand on his shoulder and feeling the heat rise to your cheeks, as if it couldn’t get any hotter in here. As if you couldn’t get any more flustered thanks to his filthy mouth.

“Shut up, old man.” He laughed at your attempt to act tough, the smug bastard. As if he wasn’t blushing when you were kissing all over him earlier and then pushed him down so you could have the upper hand. But then, he just _had_ to grab your hips so he can grind you against him. That shut you up quick. At least, verbally. You were trying and failing not to moan, but apparently, your cunt decided to be extra sensitive today.

“You call me an old man as if I can’t pound into that delicious pussy of yours.” 

_Fuck, why is he filthy? And why does it turn me on so much? It’s because you’re a slut, hun._

“Remember last time you were acting like a smartass? You couldn’t walk for weeks. I gave you a real good lesson, didn’t I?”

_Of course, I remember. And maybe I’ll do it again._

“Still, it’s not like I _don’t_ like that smart mouth of yours. In fact, it’s why I like you so much.”

 _You liar. You love me._ You shot him a smirk as if to silently convey your thoughts. He gruffly chuckled.

“I bet you’re thinking about doing it again. So you can get that nice, _hard_ pounding that you crave so much.” He sat back up again, despite you trying to push him back down. But he’s just too damn strong. _Did he just let me push him down earlier?_ Once he was upright, he leaned over to whisper into your ear. 

_“Hell, I’ll bet all my money on it. I know you want it, baby, so you can quit the act. You’ll be begging for it anyways.”_

And with that spine-tingling notion, he flipped you over and pinned you by your arms so he can bite and lick at your neck. He growled and panted against your skin, humping faster and faster as if something had awoken him. You mewled pathetically, spurning him on. You know how much he likes to be in charge. He knows how much you like to be dominated, even if your pride forces you to deny it. Still, it’s not fun to freely give your power away _all_ the time, is it?

Normally, he’s slow and passionate during sex, teasing you and riling you up, taking his sweet time and enjoying every little thing about you. But today, it seems he’s feeling a little impatient, judging by the way he dips down beneath your shirt and to your bare crotch. He spreads your lips apart and flashes you a dangerous grin.

“Heh, you’re wetter than I thought. I bet I could slide right in, no problem. I’d just jump straight into fucking you into the sheets.” You whimpered at the thought. He chuckled again. It’s as if everything you do amuses him. Every pitiful reaction feeds into his sadism. 

“Still,” he continued. “I always enjoy a good meal before I start the real work. I oughta show you how grateful I am to have a cute, lil’ pussy like this. I’m damn lucky to have it.” He dipped right in, giving you several long licks, tasting you and swallowing your juices. After savoring your flavor, he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked hard, while you howled in pleasure. There’s no point in trying to silence yourself. He’ll always find a way to make you scream.

You grabbed his hair and pulled, not to push him away, but to encourage him. You briefly wondered when his fez had been knocked off, until those thoughts evaporated when he pushed a thick finger inside your hole. It slid in quick, just as he expected, and he curled and motioned them in that little _‘come-here-you-little-slut’_ way against your spot. Your voice went up two octaves as he did that and you could feel him smiling that infuriating grin. It irritated you how wet that grin makes you. 

Several minutes went by as he sucked you, licked you, and fingered you, groaning the entire time, until he pulled a finger out and ceased his ministrations. 

“Ah, babe,” he whispered, and then he pulled back with wide eyes. “Oh, woah!” Confusion, and a tiny bit of worry, coursed through as you sat up and watched him laugh and gaze at your core with surprise.

“Wha- What?” You panted. 

“Babe, you’re squirting! You’re squirtin’ all over the place!” 

“What!?” You sat up further so you can look down at the sheets and sure enough, there’s a large stain. Stan bit his lip and gripped your thighs, staring at the mess you’ve made.

“Wow, I’ve never seen you do that before. I guess this is your body’s way of telling me I should stop licking and stick my dick in ya, huh?” Another whimper leaked out of you as he crawled on up and over you, bracing his weight with his hands by your head. “That’s what you want, right? Me inside you?”

You couldn’t look him in the eye anymore. His gaze was just too hot, it was burning you. You turned your head away and gripped his forearms, hoping he’d get the idea and just put it in already. But he’s far too kind for that. And too big of a tease. He leaned down, his face now barely an inch away.

“You gotta answer me, sweetie. You know I can’t read minds. You want me in you?” You swallowed, struggling to answer but trying all the same.

“I… I don’t know. Maybe?” You actually wanted to scream ‘yes’ at him, but your ego is telling you not to. You could hear the stupid thing telling you not to throw away your dignity. You want Stan to shut the damn thing up. Spank it out of you, lick it off you, bite it off, do whatever it takes. To the point where all you could think about is him. He tutted at your unsatisfactory answer.

“This is a ‘yes or no’ question, sweetheart. If you don’t want it, I’ll call it off and let you wind down. But if you _do_ want it,” he leaned forward and whispered into your ear. “There’s no shame in telling me. I’ll give you exactly what you want. You just gotta say it.”

Ah, damn. You just can’t avoid it. You shut your eyes and as quietly as you could, you whispered-

_“... Yes.”_

He smirked, like you knew he would. 

“Yes, what? You gotta be polite if you want it.” This is what you were afraid of, somewhat. You love it, but you also hate it. You hate how big of a tease he is, you hate how much it makes your heart race, you hate how he makes you blush, you hate how much it turns you on, and you hate how you always, _always,_ want it. Damn, repression’s a bitch, isn’t it? The thought alone pisses you off.

“Just shut up and fuck me, won’t ya?” You snapped, projecting your annoyance and humiliation at him. 

“Oof,” he mumbled as he shook his head and clicked his tongue several times in faux-disappointment. “You know that’s not how we ask for things. Let’s try again, okay, sweet-angel?” _Damn hypocrite._

“I…” You huffed, annoyed. “Stan, come on.” You knew whining won’t get you anywhere, but for the love of God, if he’d just take pity and stick it in already! 

He slapped your ass hard and you squeaked, forcing fear and arousal to course through you. He glared down at you, arms no longer needed for pinning you.

“One more time. And I’m not going to ask. I want you to say it _nicely,_ okay? Or have you forgotten your manners?” You shook your head. You honestly want him to spank you more, make it easier for you to beg, make it easier for you to submit. But rather than letting think you could ask for it, your ego forced you to believe that the only to get a spanking is to act even more bratty. Not finding the strength to even talk back, you stayed silent. “Good. Now, say it.”

You inhaled and turned your head away once more, willing your weak voice to work.

 _“P-Please… please fuck me…”_ You said, feeling so small, so meek. He smirked that infamous conman smile of his.

_“Good pet.”_

And with that, he angled his cock to your entrance and slid inside. Both of you moaned, low and long, as your walls tightened around his shaft. 

_“There_ we go. That’s it. Now that wasn’t so hard, was it? All you had to do was ask.” _It’s not that easy, you ass! I’m sorry I wasn’t honest, sir!_ The submissive in you was starting to override your ego and you tried your damnedest to let it win. He started pounding into you, hard and fast, and the voices in your head quickly shut up as they let Stan take the floor.

“Ah, yes! Fuck, _yes!_ So good! Ah, babe, I swear your pussy’s like no other. I could fuck this cunt all day and never get bored of it.” He watched your face twist into pleasure from above as you shook beneath him. He grabbed one breast in his calloused hand and stared at the other one as it bounced. You couldn’t stop moaning and screaming from the overstimulating pleasure. It wasn’t just his cock that makes you feel good. It was the way he thrusts into you, grabs you, kisses you, talks to you, looks after you. It was Stanley Pines himself. And you were going to make sure he knew it.

“S-Stan! Ahhh, Stan!” You howled. He threw his head back and groaned loudly.

 _“Yessss! That’s it, babe! You fucking feel that cock, don’t ya?”_ He growled, going faster and driving into you deeper. Thanks to the way he previously teased your clit and your g-spot, it didn’t take long for an orgasm to build. It certainly helps to have a sexy, gravelly voice vibrate through your entire body and hitting you right in the core. You kept moaning his name, hoping it would encourage him to go faster. He angled his cock just right into your spot and you threw your head back once you felt the shock of pleasure shoot up from your toes to the top of your head. You have a slight feeling you were making a pathetic face right now, eyes rolled back and tongue hanging out, but somehow, you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Not when you were feeling so damn good.

“Yeah, you like it, don’t you? Say my name, toots. _Fucking say it.”_ You screamed it, repeating it over and over like a mantra. It was the only thing you could say. Anything else just fell to the wayside and came out as a moan. 

_“Ngh-! Babe, you’re getting so tight! I know you’re close!”_ You felt your toes curling and your back arching, and then the heat in your core became more prominent as your consciousness finally caught up to your impending orgasm. 

_“Stan! Stan, Stan, Sta-! Ah! Hahhh!”_

_“Yes! Come on! Cum! Cum for me!”_

Suddenly, it became impossibly tight and you felt your hips rising off the bed and your back arching as everything around you seemed to turn white. Then, finally, everything felt _so fucking good._ Your voice acted on its own and you couldn’t silence yourself, even if you tried. Stan leaned over and braced his forearms on either side of your head and howled, his hips slowing down to quick jerks. Two more times and he moaned once more, exhaling as he filled you up. He braced himself above and panted, as if he was trying not to collapse on you.

“Ah...B-... Babe? Sweetie? You good?” He asked, looking at you with such concern. You nodded with a weak, little ‘uh-huh,’ unsure if your voice was willing to cooperate fully. He smiled and pulled out, grimacing a little, and fell to the side. You slowly turned towards him and snuggled into his chest, while he wrapped his arms around and pulled you close. 

“Was I too rough?” He asked. You shook your head.

“No, you were great.” You felt him smile against the top of your head as he nuzzled into your hair.

“That’s good.” Comfortable silence filled the room as you two basked in the aftermath, sleepiness now catching up to you. After a while of relaxing, you smiled impishly as you remembered something.

“Sooooo,” you drawled out, lifting your head. “Does that mean I get to keep the shirt?” He laughed and pulled you closer.

“Sure, sweetie. As long you keep on wearing it every night with me.” You laughed with him and nuzzled into his chest. He’s still wearing the suit, now wrinkled and desperately in need of a trip to the dry cleaners. You’ll remind him of that later.

“I promise.” For now, cuddly sleep is more important.


End file.
